dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alamaya
Alamaya is the Mayan priestess to the Red King at Chichén Itzá. She first appears in Changes. Description Alamaya identifies herself as "Priestess Alamaya and servant to the Great Lord Kukulkan". She emerged from the Temple of Kukulkan in Chichén Itzá bearing a small white lantern and accompanied by three Jaguar Warriors, all of them half-vampires, one of which beating the drum that she paced to, the other two bearing ancient weaponry of wood and obsidian.Changes, ch. 42 Tall, young, lovely, with long Mayan features, Alamaya is dressed all in white, similar to the outfit the Leanansidhe gave to Susan Rodriguez,Changes, ch. 38 a feathered headdress, a buckskin shift and a cloak. Under her sheath, she wears a belt bearing a knife with an obsidian blade. She is mortal, a servant of the vampires. and the Red King treats her as a slave.Changes, ch. 43 When her intended role as a sacrifice of appeasement in life or body to Harry Dresden, did not work out, she acted as a guide and interpreter, and as the duel officiate.Changes, ch. 44 In the series ''Changes'' In Changes, Alamaya was sent out from the Pyramid Temple to the Gallery of Pillars to greet Harry Dresden and his team on behalf of the Red King; shedding her cloak and kneeling before Dresden, she handed him an obsidian-bladed knife stating the Red King offers her life as proof of his compliance with the Unseelie Accords and Dresden's welcome. He declined the offer stashing the knife. She offered him her body which he also declined; Alamaya knelt low at Dresden's feet and thanked him for her life. Alamaya led Dresden and his team from the Gallery of Pillars to the Pyramid and up the stairs to the Temple of Kukulkan. There she acted as interpreter for the Red King and Dresden while they arranged a duel between Dresden and Arianna Ortega for his daughter's freedom. Interpreting Dresden's usual mix of insolence and threatening words made Alamaya cringe in fear to repeat them to the Red King. She warned Dresden that the temple room is watched and warded and he should not attempt to leave with the child or they'd both be killed, then she followed the Red King out to arrange the duel. When Alamaya returned, she led the Dresden party to the Ball Court where the duel would take place, before acting as officiate reciting the Red King's rules for the duel. During the stand-off between the vampires and Dresden's team, Martin informed the Red King that Dresden still had Alamaya's dagger should he wish to continue with the ritual sacrifice Bloodline curse.Changes, ch. 48 At the end, Alamaya was beaten to death with a rock by a lone elderly human woman who had been held captive and terrorized by the Reds.Changes, ch. 49 References See also *Red King *Chichén Itzá *Temple of Kukulkan *Red Court infected *Red Court External references *Maya Religion *Kukulkan - Wikipedia *Maya religion - Wikipedia *Maya priesthood - Wikipedia *The Maya Empire for Kids ~ The Maya Empire for Teachers Category:Changes